


Vail Isle's Breakfast

by Bass_Line



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: High School AU, Lyon just wants to be left alone to read his books, The tradition is somewhat like Valentine's Day but in the later half of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Libraries were quiet, and Lyon loved that aspect of his second home.So why was it that students couldn't keep their damn mouths shut when they're in such a sacred place?
Kudos: 6





	Vail Isle's Breakfast

Lyon loved being part of the library committee, it gave him the privilege to read all the books he wanted without being chased away. Of course, he would have to lock up the school library before the school closes, but at least he had the chance to read all the books available without any distractions.

"Aw sea biscuits! When was the last time someone has ever cleaned this place?!" Lyon sighed, did students not realise that they were in a library? Had they forgotten the golden rule of maintaining silence in libraries? A loud crash from where the exclamation indicated that, no, that person had forgotten the library's rules. "Oh man, I can't see a damn thing!"

"... Hamin. Whatever you do, please be quiet." Lyon didn't like leaving the check-out table, but he was sure that shushing the jock from where he was would prove to be as loud as Hamin's swearing. Hamin grinned, with Lyon making out a small fang from Hamin's left canine tooth. "Why are you making so much noise?"

"Hmm… I kinda thought that I would find a treasure in this boring old place." Lyon's eyebrows twitched upon hearing Hamin's description of the library, calling it dusty was one thing but claiming the library to be boring was another thing altogether. "I gotta give Glitter the best treasure y'know?"

"... Ah." Lyon didn't not hold said student in high regard, mostly due to differing opinions in ethics. Hamin nodded eagerly, satisfied that Lyon understood why he was ransacking the library. "Regardless, it doesn't give you a reason to be loud. Neither does it give you a reason to make a mess in here."

"Okay okay, sheesh." Hamin sighed, much to Lyon's relief. At least he didn't have to worry about more messes, Hamin had scattered five reference books onto the floor and they were heavier than what Lyon could lift. "Anyways, any ideas as to what I should gift Glitter?"

"How should I know? The Vail Isle's Breakfast is a tradition I see no reason in participating." Vail Isle High School had a few unusual traditions, with one of them being giving presents to fellow students that they hold a strong connection to three weeks after summer holidays had ended. Hamin shook his head, picking up a reference book and shoving it to Lyon. "Thank you Hamin."

"Lyon, you see Glitter often. Right?" Lyon frowned, 'often' was a debatable word to use. She was on the library committee with him, except she didn't visit the library unless it was her shift. Which wasn't often, considering that she would rather avoid Lyon if possible. "Aw, don't make that face. I just wanna ask if she wears anything in her ears!"

"Do you mean to ask me if she has any ear piercings?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't really notice her ears much since I can't take my eyes off her face!"

"... If I tell you the answer, will you leave the library?" Hamin grinned once more, which prompted Lyon to reply. "She has a piercing in her left ear, nowhere else."

"Thanks a bunch Lyon! See ya around!" With that, Hamin left. Lyon sighed, how was it possible that he knew about Hong's piercing while Hamin didn't? Now that the jock was gone, the librarian on duty was free to place the reference book he was holding onto a nearby table and pick up the remaining books. He struggled to lift a reference book up, only for it to be lifted from his hands.

"I didn't expect to see tall book man doing exercises!" Lyon internally groaned, he had just sent one jock away and then came another. His eyes met the jock's unnaturally bright blue ones, with the latter flashing a smile as she picked up the rest of the books on the floor. "Tall book man works as guardian of books with pretty Red right?"

"... By Red, you mean Hong right?" The girl nodded enthusiastically, reminding Lyon of an excitable puppy. He sighed, hoping that it wasn't about the school's tradition. "In that case, then yes, I do work with her from time to time."

"Excellent! Do you know what kind of bang bang shapey things Red likes?"

"... Anaele, are you possibly referring to firearms?" Ana blinked, she didn't know what was Lyon referring to. Lyon expected as much, not only was Ana bad at studying, she was a foreign student from Scandinavia (Lyon couldn't remember exactly which country) and thus it was a miracle that only some English terms were lost on her. "Why do you even want to know what firearms does Hong prefer?"

"Because I don't have swords that I could gift her, all the ones I have are for ceremonial purposes!"

"... And you think giving her firearms is a good alternative?"

"I cannot understand when tall book man speaks in fancy words!" Lyon wanted to explain that entertaining Ana's questions weren't part of his duty, but decided to search up pictures of firearms on his smartphone and show it to her. Thankfully for him, Ana's eyes lit up upon seeing the many pictures of firearms. "Yes! Those bang bang shapey things! Where can I find them?!"

"Instead of these, why not give her something that she'll use often?" Lyon couldn't believe he knew more about Hong than the students who consider themselves to be close to her. Then again, Ana didn't seem to be someone who paid much attention to someone's preferences. It was possible that she had missed out Hong's preference for practicality. "... I'm sure you can find something sharp that she can use often?"

"Yes! I can buy her mail knives for her to stabby stabby enemies' mail with!" Lyon assumed that Ana was referring to letter openers, and chased her out of the library. It took him half an hour, but he had managed to return all five reference books to their respective places before settling behind the check-out table. He could finally go back to the book he was reading before Hamin made a mess of a library-

"Do you think we can find a book about volcanoes for our project? I think it would really improve our project if we draw a volcano in the centre!" At this point, Lyon had given up on reminding people to be quiet when in the library. No one seemed to remember that particular rule, and honestly, as long as he was left alone, he didn't care much. "Hello Lyon! I don't suppose you could help us?"

"I didn't expect to see you with him of all people." The second student laughed, tucking a lock of his hazel hair behind his right ear. As he did so, the golden bracelets around his wrist made a soft jingle. "You mentioned volcanoes, any specific kind?"

"We're doing a project about the Ring of Fire, and I'm sure you can figure out what we need." Zarad laughed easily, with Emmett nodding in agreement. Lyon scanned the shelves, eventually pointing to a shelf that was at the back of the library. "I expected it to be more obvious to visitors."

"That shelf is solely on geography, the two of you can surely find books about the Circum-Pacific Belt." Emmett and Zarad immediately went to that particular shelf, leaving Lyon alone to continue reading his book about Western religions. Even though they were at the opposite end of the library, Lyon could still hear their conversation. Of course, it had to be said that there was no one else and therefore it was possible to hear even whispers in the library.

"Say Zarad, will you be giving Hong a gift for next week?"

"Hmm, who knows?"

"Do you think she would appreciate a bookmark? She's always carrying a book around after all!" Lyon scoffed at Emmett's comment, if only they knew that Hong never actually read the books she carried around. They only served as distractions whenever Hong wanted to listen to gossip or possible blackmail from unsuspecting students. He could make out Zarad smiling mysteriously, pulling out a thick book with an erupting volcano on the cover. "Oh! That looks like a jolly useful book!"

"If all else fails, we can always search for info online." Zarad replied, making his way towards Lyon. The librarian said nothing, checking out the book for Zarad before going back to his book. "Are librarians allowed to read while on duty?"

"It's enriching. Also, please maintain an acceptable volume when in the library." Emmett bowed apologetically while Zarad chuckled, the jingling from his bracelets marking their departure. Lyon gave a curt nod to note their departure, going back to his book. He was about to leave the book open in order to refer to another book for cross-referencing, but was interrupted by a loud thud. "... Are you okay Penelope?"

"O-Oh! I-I… I'm sorry!" Even though she had just taken a nasty fall, she still whispered apologies to Lyon as she tried to stand up by herself. She winced, rubbing her left wrist after getting up. "I-I didn't mean… I'm sorry…"

"... Did you sprain your wrist?" Lyon asked, noticing how Penelope had a pained expression on her face whenever she moved her left wrist. She shook her head fervently, an obvious lie. "You don't have to lie."

"I-I mean… yes I did… but it's an old injury. I sprained it years ago during a volleyball match…" Penelope muttered, her pale pink eyes darting around as though she was expecting someone to surprise her. "U-Um… I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I don't suppose you could direct me to where the letter writing books are?"

"You don't seem like the type who needs help writing letters."

"I… I'm not sure what to say, especially since it's a letter to my first friend. T-That's not Lisle of course!" Lyon nodded, holding back words of reassurance that Penelope was able to write a letter just fine. She was already troubled enough as it was, might as well just direct her to what she needed.

"That shelf over there." Penelope bowed gratefully, scurrying over to said shelf. Lyon was about to return to his search for another book, but another presence prevented him from doing so. "... Lisle."

"Oh, good afternoon Lyon." Lisle was leaning against the check-out table, keeping a watchful eye on his sister as she searched for the books she needed. Lyon wanted to tell Lisle to not lean against the check-out table, but he wasn't causing any of the stacked books to fall. "Do you have a shift next week?"

"I do, why?"

"Oh no, I noticed that I see you every day in the library, so I wanted to ask."

"I see." Lyon went back to his book, with Lisle occasionally glancing in Lyon's direction. Lyon was aware that Lisle was alternating his attention between his sister and himself, though he chose to ignore it in favour for his books. After 15 minutes, however, he decided to just sate his curiosity and ask the model student why was he also a subject of his attention. "... Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm curious to see what genres do you like, I hope you don't mind."

"You could've just asked."

"I didn't want to distract you." Soon after Lisle muttered his reply, Penelope came bounding towards the check-out table, carrying with her at least three books. "Pen, you know you can't carry heavy objects given that you've injured your wrist."

"I-I'm fine Lisle! It's an old injury anyways."

"But you still complain about the pain whenever it rains right?"

"... It's raining outside?" Lyon asked, glancing at the siblings with mild curiosity. They nodded, which frustrated Lyon somewhat. The weather report said that it would be sunny throughout and as such, he decided that it was safe to not bring an umbrella. Clearly, he was mistaken. "I see, please be careful on your way back home."

"Pen, could you wait for me here once you're done borrowing your books?" Lisle asked, with Penelope nodding in agreement. With that, Lisle exited the library while Penelope placed a small stack of books onto the table. Lyon started the checking out process, noting that they were all about writing effective letters.

"Thank you for helping me Lyon, I really appreciate it." Lyon smiled slightly, Penelope had never raised her volume at all while she was still in the library. He also appreciated Penelope's gratitude, though he wouldn't readily admit it. Lisle came back the moment Lyon was done checking out the books, two umbrellas in the former's hand. "Oh Lisle, you're back."

"Here, I'm lending mine to you." Lisle said, holding up one umbrella to Lyon. Lyon blinked, what was he supposed to do with it? "It's raining heavily, and unless you want to catch a cold, you should at least minimise the chances of getting wet."

"What about you then?"

"I'm sharing one with Pen, we're both going home now anyways." Lisle shrugged, placing the umbrella on the check-out table. Lyon said nothing, staring at the umbrella on the table as the siblings made their way out of the library. "Have a good day Lyon."

"Oh, yes! Goodbye Lyon!" Said student gave a half-hearted wave as the siblings left the library, allowing Lyon to return to his books. An hour had passed, and Lyon was finally done reading the Western religion book he had started his shift with. Seeing that he had 45 minutes before it was time to lock up the library, he reasoned that he should start shelving the books on the table back to their respective shelves. Lyon sighed, there were at least ten books on the table and the thought of him carrying them back to their respective shelves was something that he dreaded.

"Lyon, is the library still open?" Lyon glanced over his shoulder, and was greeted by Clarmont waving back at him. Cordelia was behind Clarmont, bowing slightly as a form of greeting. Lyon gave a curt nod and went back to his duties, dropping a book on his foot by accident. "Do you need any help?"

"No need." Lyon replied, reaching out for the book he had dropped. Before he could do so, Clarmont had picked up the book and skimmed through the title. "You didn't need to help."

"Cordelia, I believe we've just found a book that could help us." Clarmont remarked, showing the front cover to his project partner. Cordelia's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect to immediately come across a useful book for their project. "How convenient that Lyon had dropped a book about Roman history in front of us."

"You're doing a project about Roman history?" Lyon asked, looking down at the books he was still carrying. Clarmont nodded, examining the current book with mock interest. Lyon stared at his stack of books again, then shoving it to Clarmont. "Then here, you can use these."

"And they're all on Roman history?" Cordelia asked, with Lyon shrugging in response. Most of the books were on history, with the remaining books on religions across the world. Clarmont smiled cheerfully, his muscles straining under the weight. "Great, let's borrow of all them then."

"I hope you'll be reading through them, I fear that I'll fall asleep five pages in." Clarmont jokingly remarked, making his way towards the check-out table before placing them on it. "By the way Cordelia, do you mind bringing me to the store you mentioned just now?"

"Oh, you did mention buying tea for Hong." Clarmont smiled, glancing at the library's clock. Lyon made his way towards the table, doing his best to check the books out as quickly as possible. "In that case, I think we should be able to make it before it closes."

"Great, is it far? If it's far from school, we should call a taxi or something."

"No, it's within walking distance."

"I'm done." Lyon announced, pushing the stack of books towards Clarmont. He smiled gratefully as he lifted the stack of books, refusing Cordelia's offer to carry half of the weight. They left the library, with Clarmont insisting that Cordelia need not share the weight with him. Lyon glanced at the clock, 15 minutes left till it was time to lock up the library. Without any books on hand, he was forced to wander around the library in search for any books he could read tomorrow. There, he discovered a student browsing through the pages of a book on politics. "... How long have you been hiding here?"

"Oh Lyon, how nice to see you away from your post." The student had a charming smile painted on her face, her purple-blue eyes masking the sarcasm laced in her words. Lyon was internally groaning, he never liked interacting with the Russian beauty standing before him. Then again, she was far better than her temperamental brother. "Are you here to remind me that the library's about to close?"

"I didn't notice you at all Gisette." Lyon was actually lying, he already had an idea that she was there. How could he not? Her perfume was strong enough to notice even from a distance. He was about to stalk off when Gisette grabbed his hand, pulling him back with her weight alone. He scowled at her, irritated that he nearly fell over thanks to her sudden action. "What?"

"Can't a girl have a conversation with an intelligent companion like yourself?"

"Stop wasting my time." Gisette chuckled, releasing her grip on Lyon's hand. "If you really wanted someone intelligent, you would be talking with Hong right now."

"... A fair point indeed." Gisette coolly replied, her true emotions only betrayed by the slight blush on her pale face. Lyon shook his head, he didn't want to interfere with anyone's personal relationships. All he wanted was to be left alone, silence was necessary when reading a good book. "You know, I don't see why you can't hold a civil conversation with her."

"I'm sure you know why."

"Of course I do, I'm just saying that topics that both of you have… _strong_ differences in can be easily avoided." Lyon glared at Gisette, what was she trying to achieve from their conversation? There wasn't any reason to care about him, and he was sure that Hong didn't particularly care either. "Such a face you're making! I merely wish to see two of my favourite people getting along."

"Hmph. I don't wish to be a part of your games."

"My, are you always this wary towards people?" Gisette giggled in a way that she knew it would annoy Lyon, which made him wonder why did he even bother to go along with her whims. "Alright, fine. I suppose I need your recommendation for a book."

"Can't you do it yourself? I'm not your butler."

"You're on the library committee, aren't you?" Lyon scowled, disappearing behind the shelf seconds later. He soon returned with a worn out book in hand, handing it to an amused Gisette. "I haven't even mentioned what book am I looking for."

"No need. Same class." Was Lyon's brief reply as she stared at the cover of the book. It read 'How to Wrap Presents for Dummies - The Ultimate Dummy Guide'. "I saw you trying to wrap a box during fifth period. Absolutely horrible."

"... _Thank you_." Gisette had to grit her teeth in order to not let her anger bleed through her words, her eyes flaring with contempt for Lyon as she held the book close to her chest. Lyon said nothing, acknowledging Gisette's reply with a brisk nod before making his way back to the check-out table. She glared at the book, insulted that Lyon thought that the book was suited for her apparently lacking skills.

"Library's closing in five minutes." Lyon remarked, subtly hinting to her that she should just borrow the book and leave the library. Gisette suppressed a scowl as she made her way to the check-out table, slamming the book on the table shortly after. "Please treat the book well."

"... Of course." Gisette smiled, but Lyon saw through that smile of hers. He was simply relieved that he could lock up the library once Gisette left. She headed for the exit once Lyon had checked out her book, but not before giving him a pointed half-smile to him. "I hope you don't get caught in the rain."

"I don't care if you do, just don't get the book wet." With that, Gisette finally left the library. Lyon sighed in relief, he could finally lock up the library. He shuffled towards the exit, Lisle's umbrella in one hand and the library key in the other. He stopped, briefly considering to borrow some books himself. He decided against it, he didn't want to drop the books while he handled the umbrella. _'I should check the philosophy shelf tomorrow, I think there's a book that I can use to explain the behaviours found in the Western religion book just now…'_

* * *

"Oh, Lyon! Do you have a minute to spare?" Lyon was opening his locker when Penelope ran up to him, clearly pleased to have caught Lyon at an opportune time. She handed him a cube-shaped solid that was neatly wrapped in forest green wrapping paper, with a card carefully attached to it. "I hope you like it, I really wasn't sure what to get you for today!"

"I… didn't really plan on giving anyone anything."

"That's okay, I just wanted to thank you for all your help last week!" Lyon nodded, accepting the gift with a faint smile. Penelope smiled in response, bowing profusely as she made her way to her next class. Lyon examined the present, it was small enough to fit into his locker. He placed the present in his locker, about to shut it when he noticed another student waving at him.

"Lyon! Are you going for your next class?" Lyon shook his head, he still had some time before his next class. The student handed him a wrapped present, with the same forest green wrapping paper used to wrap Penelope's present. "You never told me what kind of books you liked to read."

"... I'm not picky." Lyon replied, taking out Lisle's umbrella from his locker and handing it to the owner. Lisle grinned, a tad more genuine that the ones he usually gave. It resembled an exchange, an umbrella for a gift. "Were you planning to get me something from the start?"

"Of course, you're a good person. That, and I want to get to know you better."

"... You're welcome in the library, as long as you keep your volume at an acceptable level."

"That sounds wonderful, I look forward to it." Lisle replied, excusing himself from the conversation in order to head for his next lesson. Lyon's eyes lit up as he examined the present, he couldn't wait to open it and read whatever Lisle had gotten him. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by cheerful greetings from two students, both who were looking for him.

"Tall book man! There you are!" Ana waved furiously to Lyon, with Emmett following her with a bright smile on his face. Lyon could see that Ana was waving a cylindrical object, worried that Ana might just chuck it at him. "I got something tall book man needs! And a pretty card too!"

"Oh, same here! I hope you like our gifts Lyon!" Emmett chimed in, holding up a bookmark for Lyon to see. Lyon was relieved that Emmett had gotten him something that he would definitely use, even more so that it was something harmless. As expected, Ana had indeed tossed her gift at Lyon, but what was unexpected was someone catching it before it could knock Lyon's glasses to the floor. "Hello Clarmont! It's always a pleasure to see you!"

"I'm always saving damsels in distress, but never a handsome duke." Clarmont had a playful smile on his lips as he handed Ana's gift to Lyon, who hurriedly took it out of his hands. Emmett walked up to Lyon, with a bookmark and two cards in hand. Lyon took the items out of Emmett's hands, nearly cutting his index fingers in the process. "I don't suppose your hands have room for one more gift?"

"Is it a book?" Lyon wondered why did he hope for a book from Clarmont, he wasn't used to being so eager for people to give him presents in the form of books. Clarmont chuckled, gently placing a rectangular box-sized gift on Lyon's hands. "... It's light... and it smells like tea."

"You're very handsome, but I think you'll be even more so if you get some sleep." Clarmont winked, gently ushering Ana away from Lyon. Lyon pushed up his glasses, was it that obvious that he wasn't getting enough sleep? Emmett gave a friendly wave before chasing after Clarmont and Ana, leaving Lyon alone with other students in the hallway. He made his way to his next class, with few students present in the classroom. One of the students' eyes lit up as Lyon shuffled in awkwardly, a wide smile on her face as she stood up from her seat.

"Lyon, how perfectly wonderful to see you!" Lyon suppressed a grim frown as he tried to walk past said classmate, who reached out to him with a quick tug on his sleeve. "Oh don't walk away yet, I have something to give you."

"I don't trust you Gisette."

"Come now, surely you can trust a book?" Gisette handed a crudely wrapped present to Lyon, who didn't hide his distaste at the crumpled wrapping paper. A torn card was loosely attached to it, highlighting the present's sorry state further. She paused for a moment, chuckling with genuine delight as she understood the reason behind Lyon's reaction. "I assure you, it wasn't my intent to give you something so horribly wrapped."

"I hope so, I did recommend a book suited to your skills last week."

"... You did." Gisette had a tight smile on her face as she practically shoved her present into Lyon's crossed arms until he accepted it, albeit reluctantly. "It's troublesome to admit, but my _dear_ brother had an unfortunate accident involving your present."

"... Hmph." Lyon made a noise to acknowledge Gisette's explanation, then proceeding to unwrap the present in front of the giver. As socially inept as he was, even he knew that unwrapping gifts in front of the giver was extremely rude. Only to confirm that it was nothing dangerous, he reasoned as he finally unwrapped the last of the paper and shoved the card into his pocket. "... Seriously? A book on USSR's viewpoint towards the Cold War?"

"What better way to give someone special than to give something from my homeland, no?" Lyon sighed, there were far worse gifts he could've receive from Gisette. It wasn't as vengeful as he had expected, and he considered himself thankful that he received a rather useful gift. He was about to take his assigned seat, when the door burst open with a loud bang. Lyon ignored the noise, but he was forced to acknowledge the fact that his name was repeatedly called. By two of the most troublesome students Vail Isle ever had nonetheless.

"... Leave me alone." Lyon scowled at the students calling out to him, unsuccessfully deterring them. One of them ran up to his table, flashing him a toothy grin before slamming a large box onto his table. "What's this?"

"Something that both of us agreed that you desperately need." The other student sauntered towards Lyon's table, his bracelets jingling as he moved. He offered Lyon an apologetic smile, but Lyon was sure that he was anything but apologetic. "Take it as thanks for helping us out last week."

"Is that all?"

"Hey Zarad, should we just tell him what we got?"

"Hamin, I didn't expect you of all people to be the type to spoil surprises."

"Both of you, leave me alone. Fifth period is about to start." Hamin and Zarad laughed jovially, the latter clapping a hand on Lyon's shoulder before making their way out of the classroom, just before the teacher entered for his lesson. Lyon sighed, attempting to place the box underneath his table. He barely managed to place the box underneath his table, a card attached to the top that Lyon plucked seconds after he noticed. He decided to place it in between the pages of his textbook, which was on geography. _'Why must they give me presents simply because I did my duty last week?'_

* * *

"Lyon, perfect timing." Lyon said nothing, about to place the box underneath the check-out table but stopped upon seeing that there were already wrapped boxes underneath. He was forced to place the box on the table, glaring at the student who was on shift with him. "Fine, I'm sorry that I placed my presents underneath your check-out table but I've too much to stuff into my locker."

"That didn't stop me."

"From what I heard, you received mainly books." Hong replied, making her way towards the check-out table. Lyon grumbled, debating on whether he should simply unwrap Hamin's and Zarad's gift to him then or when he reached home. He wrinkled his nose as a familiar scent overwhelmed him, hinting that Gisette was lingering somewhere in the library. Or that Gisette gave her _other_ favourite person a bottle of perfume, which would explain why she even needed the wrapping guide in the first place. "Did you know that Zarad can knit?"

"That doesn't concern me." Lyon dryly replied as he searched the table for anything that could open the box. He was about to give up, but a previous conversation he had with Ana gave him an idea. "Hong, is Anaele's present to you also under the table?"

"It is, what about it?" Lyon said nothing, searching through the pile of gifts for Ana's. He eventually pulled a rectangular object with the same wrapping paper used for the gift he received from Ana, unwrapping it with a calm frenzy only Lyon could manage.

"Seems like she did listen to me." Lyon muttered, holding up a sharp letter opener. Due to his impressive height, Hong was able to see the gleaming tool Lyon was now using to open the box. The box was easily opened, and both library volunteers peered over the opened box to have a glimpse of the gift Hamin and Zarad had gifted to Lyon. "... A vacuum cleaner."

"It better be the silent kind."

"Is that a book beside it?" Hong pulled the book out of the box, her hazel eyes scanning the cover with interest. "What is it about?"

"The title is 'How to Marie Kondo Better Than Marie Kondo Herself: The Ultimate Slob Edition', so I guess it's a book about cleaning." Lyon's brows furrowed in irritation as he snatched the book out of Hong's hand, reading the title himself. He had a feeling that the book was from Hamin, he was the only one who was explicit about the library's cleanliness after all. "When was the last time this place was ever cleaned?"

"... Your present from Anaele is beside the box." Lyon ignored Hong's question as he took the vacuum cleaner out of the box, dust flying as he placed it on the floor. "Please clear your presents by the end of the day, it will be where the vacuum cleaner is placed."

"What a bountiful harvest!" Both Lyon and Hong shuddered as a lilting voice was heard. One of the few things they had in common was their dislike towards Avalie, who was in charge of the school's newspaper. Avalie gracefully made her way towards them, an innocent smile on her lips as she glanced at the vacuum cleaner. "I knew Hong's popular, but you surprised me Lyon."

"What do you want Avalie?"

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know who gave you what." Avalie grinned, handing Lyon a Rubik's cube. "By the way, here's something to keep you entertained during your shift."

"Is this a bomb?" Avalie let out an unguarded laugh, which honestly scared Lyon even more. Hong said nothing, but the sight of her using her phone at the moment Lyon asked if it was a bomb betrayed her own fear.

"It's just a custom-made cube that I made for someone of your intelligence!" Avalie replied, clearly amused by the reactions received. Her eyes flitted over to Hong, who was glancing at her warily. "Oh yes, I've forgotten to get you a gift! A real shame, the riddle book you gifted to me is such a pleasant read too."

"Don't give excuses for not wanting to give people anything." Lyon commented, examining the custom made Rubik's cube cautiously. Avalie let out a melodious laugh, while Hong… well, Hong just stood there with her eyes narrowing at the exchange. "Are you done here?"

"But I haven't told you what the most popular student received!" Lyon hurriedly led Avalie out of the library, ignoring her protests as he did so. He had a feeling that Avalie would re-enter the library to get what she wanted, but all Lyon wanted was some semblance of peace.

"As much as I want to ask how does she know what I've received, I would rather do library work." Hong remarked, a rare smile of gratitude on her face as she placed a thick book on the check-out table. Lyon raised an eyebrow, did she just casually place a gift for him on the table? "Here, I got you a Sudoku book."

"Others I can understand, but I did no favours for you."

"Think of it as a bribe then. For not telling the head librarian about how I usually skip my assigned shifts." Lyon scowled, as much as he liked the book, he didn't want to accept it if Hong meant it as a bribe. Said student sighed, playing with her hair impatiently. "I don't need a reason to give you something for the tradition, so stop looking at it like it's some cursed artifact."

"I would rather receive cursed books than bribes." Lyon huffed, though he didn't return the book back to Hong. He may not like Hong, but he could tell when someone was being sincere or not. Right now, Lyon saw that Hong was being genuine when she admitted that she gave him a gift simply because she wanted to. "... but thanks."

"... I'll help you vacuum the library afterwards, so let's just do what we're supposed to do." With that, Hong headed for a shelf and looked through the books on it. Lyon knew that this was her way of exiting a conversation, and as such he didn't press it. Not like he wanted to, he had always preferred silence over a conversation.

_'... Barring a few concerns, today has been surprisingly… not intolerable. Of course, spending time reading in comfortable silence is still the best.'_


End file.
